You Belong With Me
by JHsgf82
Summary: [AU] Jan Di and Ji Hoo are best friends. Jan Di has been pining for him for years. Will she finally confess? Will he accept her love?


**You Belong With Me**

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, I was working on a New Year's fic (a one-shot), but I kind of lost steam. Still, I wanted to give all of you something to read as a holiday gift, and my other stories weren't close en_ _ough to put out, so I quickly wrote this for all of you. Don't expect much of it, haha. Basically, this video happened to pop up one day, and it gave me the idea._ _I know the obvious choice for Ji Hoo to be dating was Seo Hyun, and I was going to do that, but Seo Hyun is a lot nicer than the girl, so I went a different way. This may not be the greatest thing I've ever written, but I felt the need to write something a little lighter that I didn't need to think about or develop as much, a fun distraction, if you will, and so this fic was born. I hope you enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Inspired by _Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me." I do not own the rights to this song or the "Boys Over Flowers" characters._

 _And without further ado... **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019!** (a little late for the East coast USA people and for some other countries) _

* * *

Geum Jan Di had lived in the apartment complex next to Yoon Ji Hoo for as long she could remember, since about the age of 5. Ji Hoo's family owned the prestigious Suam Foundation, the foremost musical and cultural institution in South Korea.

As for Jan Di, her apartment wasn't quite as nice or large as Ji Hoo's, but it was cozy, and there was plenty of room for her, her brother, and her father. Jan Di's family made a modest living; her father owned a business, too, but not one so large as the Yoon empire.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo went to school together, him being a year ahead of her, and Ji Hoo had been her best friend ever since he stood up for her to a bully on the playground at the age of 6. Oh, she didn't really need his help and was just about to punch the taller boy in the face, but Ji Hoo stepped in, handling the situation in a calm manner and preventing her from being sent home for the day. She'd really appreciated it, and even more than that, it had made her see him through different eyes…

Before the incident, Jan Di didn't like much of anything about boys. They were annoying, mean, smelly, and they could never keep up with her in sports. Plus, they got really mad when she beat them and turned into jerks. But not Ji Hoo. He wasn't like the other boys; he was sweet, polite, and sensitive.

Oh, in addition to thinking of Ji Hoo as her best friend, Jan Di also had a MAJOR crush on him…and she'd carried that crush with her for thirteen years...

But no, it was actually more than a _crush_ ; it had to be. A crush was that funny, fluttery feeling you get in your stomach when you see someone cute for the first time. Or, maybe you've known him for a few weeks or months...and you blush when he looks at you, and your palms sweat when he says your name…

Jan Di felt all those things with Ji Hoo, only much more…. He was the first person she thought of when she woke up and the last person she thought of before she went to sleep; she dreamed of him constantly during the waking and the sleeping hours, and she was convinced they were soulmates...

* * *

Now, at the age of 18, Jan Di was still in love with Ji Hoo, yet she _still_ hadn't confessed. Oh, she'd tried a number of times, but it had always failed. She would either lose her nerve or something or someone would get in the way…

Yes, Jan Di knew that she and Ji Hoo were meant to be; she'd known this for a long time. Problem was, Ji Hoo didn't seem to know it yet. Her dear, sweet Ji Hoo, wonderful and perceptive as he was, only thought of her as his best friend. She was his girl-friend but not his _girlfriend_. In fact, he already had a girlfriend, a really amazing one, who he'd been dating for nearly a year now. She was popular, beautiful, and practically perfect; her name was Ginger.

What kind of name was _Ginger_ , anyway? And what did he see in her, besides the obvious‒looks and popularity? Ji Hoo wasn't like that. What was he doing with her?

But no, Jan Di refused to be _that_ kind of girl, the one who trashes the girl the guy she likes is with. But still, he deserved so much better… He deserved someone amazing who would love and cherish him. And Jan Di didn't mean herself. She wasn't saying _she_ deserved him; she didn't deserve him at all, but she could hope…

It was a typical Tuesday night when Jan Di peeked out her window and looked across the street into Ji Hoo's room. She did this often, every night at least. The first time she'd gotten curious enough to look over, at the age of 6, he'd caught her. She'd been mortified and vowed never to do it again, but all he did was smile and wave, and then he drew a picture for her and held it up to the window. It was a stick figure of her and him on the playground with their names printed over their heads in crayon. She'd grinned and scrambled for some paper and crayons, herself. And she quickly drew a picture for him; it was of the two of them on the swings‒he often pushed her on the swings…

From that day on, Jan Di looked out her window every night before bed‒and sometimes in the morning and sporadically throughout the day on weekends‒trying to catch him, and she often did. It was like they somehow knew when the other was going to pull back the curtain.

They had since graduated to holding written signs up to the window rather than drawings and of course, texting, but the window bit hadn't died out, so they did that almost every evening.

Tonight, when Jan Di looked over, Ji Hoo wasn't paying attention but was pacing the floor of his room with a cell phone glued to his ear. He looked frustrated. She could always tell by his hunched shoulders and the way his head hung low. While he paced, his rusty-colored hair fell across his eyes. In fact, the less visible his eyes were, the more down she knew he must be feeling.

Jan Di sighed. It had to be his girlfriend who was causing him to feel this way because she'd seen many a night like this one, and he often told her about it after.

What was it this time? What was Ginger complaining about now? Didn't she know she was the luckiest girl in the world?

Jan Di watched him for the rest of the call, and when he finally hung up, he looked over at her. She grabbed a marker and scribbled on her notepad; she held up a sign, asking, 'You OK?'

Ji Hoo smiled a bit and sat on his bed. He leaned forward, appearing to write something, too. He raised a brow and held up a sign that said, 'Tired of Drama.'

Jan Di sighed and wrote out another sign on which was written, 'Sorry' with a sad face.

Why couldn't Ginger just leave him in peace for one night? It seemed like they were engaged in some kind of phone argument 5 out of 7 nights of the week.

A sullen expression on his face, Ji Hoo shrugged and blew aside his bangs.

And then Jan Di had a thought. Should she try once again? Should she put her heart out there? Even if he shot her down, would it at least make him feel better to know how wonderful she thought he was? First, she wrote down, 'Don't worry about her. You're amazing!' But then she crumpled it up.

How should she tell him? She'd imagined so many different ways of expressing her feelings for him and had dreamed of his positive response, but she'd always chickened out. There was no chance that he was going to say the same, considering he had a girlfriend, but she still wanted to say it...

Jan Di pondered for a moment. _Keep it simple, Jan Di, and just tell him._ And she wrote, 'I love you' on the pad. Taking a deep breath, she turned it over and held it up to the window, but by then, he'd already closed the curtain; he was gone.

Jan Di's head dropped nearly to her chest, and dejected, she tossed the pad on the bed.

To stave off her disappointment, Jan Di cranked some music. She played some of her favorite songs, ranging from hard rock to moody ballads, and she danced around in her pajamas in front of her full-length mirror. When her current favorite song came on, one that reflected her situation well, she picked up a hairbrush and started singing her heart out into it. Jan Di was actually a decent singer, though she had never considered pursuing it professionally.

Thinking about Ji Hoo and Ginger, Jan Di really didn't know why they were still together. They didn't seem to share anything in common... But _she_ understood Ji Hoo completely. The two of them were able to talk about anything, even finished each other's sentences frequently. She would never complain or argue with him like Ginger did…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jan Di, Ji Hoo had peeked over again and caught sight of her dancing and singing her lungs out. He smiled brightly and took a last, lingering look before closing the drapes for the night...

* * *

After singing and dancing to the point of exhaustion, even dressing in a few different outfits just for kicks, Jan Di put her pajamas back on and flopped onto her bed. She went to sleep that night‒as she had many nights‒clutching her pillow and imagining Ji Hoo was there with her. She would be lying atop his warm chest rather than her fluffy pillow, and like always, his heartbeat would lull her into a trance while his hands roamed through her hair…

Ginger always dressed in the latest designer fashions, mini skirts and such; she wore a lot of makeup and always had her hair and nails done. Jan Di, on the other hand, used little to no makeup and usually wore a simple t-shirt or a sweater and jeans; that is when she wasn't wearing her Shinwha school uniform.

Jan Di was in the band and the choir, whereas Ginger was the leader of the cheer squad and president of the student council. She was also part of the most popular trio of 'mean girls' in the school. She always acted nice to Ji Hoo, though, except when they were fighting, which was probably why he kept dating her. One time, Jan Di recalled seeing Ji Hoo catch Ginger being a jerk to someone, and he'd said something to her. Ginger had simply made up a story and put on an act; she had even fake-cried until _he_ hugged her and apologized! Jan Di couldn't believe he'd bought her nonsense.

Why didn't he see her for who she truly was?!

Ji Hoo was captain of the soccer team, an amazing athlete, but he wasn't the typical jock. There were so many facets to him; he even had an artistic side like his mother and a musical side like his father. But he really loved playing soccer the most, and he was really good at it.

Jan Di had never missed one of his soccer games, not in the ten years he'd been playing. She was always there supporting him, most recently with a clarinet in her mouth. But when she wasn't playing in the band, she was right there in the stands, shouting her lungs out, cheering him on.

Whenever she could, she would also meet him behind the bleachers to wish him luck before a game; they even had a secret good luck ritual. And she'd always tell him good game after, either congratulating him on the win or consoling him on the loss. Either way, he would give her that billion won smile of his, thank her, and ruffle her hair, if she'd taken her hat off. Otherwise, he'd give her shoulder a warm squeeze or her cheek a friendly pinch.

But sometimes, he went out with Ginger after the game. Jan Di didn't get to see him those times, except in passing, and she could only give him a friendly wave back as he left.

Ji Hoo had lost his mother at the age of 8 in a car accident; Jan Di had lost hers less than a year before due to a terminal illness, and the two of them had bonded over their awful shared tragedies. When everyone thought Ji Hoo would fall off the face of the earth, especially during his early teens, Jan Di wouldn't allow it. She _forced_ him not to give up and to find joy in life again. It wasn't like she wasn't in pain over her loss, too...she would always love and miss her own mother, but she still had a life to live‒for her father, her brother, and for herself.

Jan Di was the only one Ji Hoo was ever completely himself with; he only let _her_ see his true feelings, even the deepest, darkest ones, and she was the only one he was ever vulnerable with. Jan Di recalled one particular evening when they were 14 and 15 and he broke down during a study session after a particularly horrible day… They ended up lying together in his bed, holding hands while he cried and expressed his grief. Her heart was beating out of control that time, but she managed to keep it together and be the comfort he needed...

* * *

 _Present Time…_

It was a Saturday, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo happened to run into each other in the park, literally _ran into_ , actually. After Ji Hoo apologized and checked to see that she was okay, they laughed it off and took a seat on a nearby bench. Jan Di threw her medium-length hair up into a messy bun, and they started cheerfully talking like always…

When Jan Di made a statement about how poorly she was going to do on the upcoming biology test and how she was going to flunk out of high school, Ji Hoo gave her that brilliant smile of his and reassured her that she would be just fine. He even offered to quiz her if she wanted. Jan Di beamed back at him, nearly forgetting the world around them for how beautiful his smile and this moment was. Then Ji Hoo looked wistfully out ahead, his red hair lightly blowing in the wind. He looked very solemn, even a little depressed, and Jan Di gazed upon him with worry in her heart.

It was then that he told Jan Di he was waiting for Ginger, but she was late again. As soon as he said it, he frowned, but when he looked back at her, he was smiling brightly again. "At least I have good company while I wait," he said. This time, he didn't ruffle her hair playfully but looked into her eyes and tenderly tucked back a strand of dark, unruly bangs behind her ear. And Jan Di thought she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

He stared out ahead again. "Jan Di-ah...I can say anything to you, right?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Well, sometimes I…" Ji Hoo paused, and she could tell there was something he really wanted to say to her, but he seemed nervous. What could it possibly be? Ji Hoo wasn't exactly talkative, but he always told her what was on his mind without hesitation.

Ginger's timing couldn't be worse, and it was at that very moment she decided to show up. It was as if she'd planned it that way…

Immediately, Ji Hoo stood to greet her. First, Ginger looked down at Jan Di with a cold stare. She sneered and placed her hands on Ji Hoo's shoulders. Purposely, Ginger grabbed Ji Hoo and kissed him right in front of Jan Di. It wasn't a simple peck, either. She stormed his mouth, and Jan Di had to look away for a moment. After the kiss, Ginger pulled Ji Hoo into a tight embrace, holding him captive against her neck while glaring over her shoulder at Jan Di.

Ji Hoo waved goodbye to Jan Di and left, Ginger's arm linked around his. He looked back again while they walked away, and Jan Di felt her heart flutter, but Ginger turned his head with her hand and dragged him along. Jan Di hung her head. What was the matter with her? Maybe she should just move on already…

Jan Di couldn't help but wonder what Ji Hoo had wanted to say to her. She couldn't possibly hope for something so crazy as for him to say that he liked her...could she? No, that must be in her head. Then again, there was one time when she thought Ji Hoo _might_ have been jealous…

She had been rehearsing a duet with a guy from school. He was a handsome guy with good musical talent, but Jan Di didn't have any interest in him in that way. She was completely enamored with Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo alone. That late afternoon, Jan Di and her partner had been in her bedroom rehearsing. The curtains had been open, and Ji Hoo was looking out his window, so she waved to him.

There ended up being a glare coming in the room as the sun went down, and it was shining right on the sheet of music they were trying to read, so Jan Di drew the curtains closed. Later on, she had a couple messages from Ji Hoo. It started out with simple things like 'Hi' and 'What are you up to?' But the last one read, 'Why did you close the curtains?' Even though she had no need to, Jan Di explained herself. He accepted it and made a joke out of it, but to this day, she wondered if he had been feeling jealous or simply protective of her, thinking something more than playing music was going to happen there that night...

Jan Di recalled the first time Ji Hoo took her on his motorcycle. She'd had a blast, and there was nothing better than the feel of holding onto his waist and being pressed against his back. Ginger wouldn't go on his bike; she said it was a death machine and that a helmet would ruin her hair. But Ji Hoo would often give Jan Di a ride, so she didn't have to take the bus or when they were hanging out and wanted to get some food or ice cream or needed a break from studying

* * *

 _Present Time…_

A rumor was going around school that Ginger was cheating on Ji Hoo with one of his good friends from the soccer team. Jan Di had heard the rumor and also overheard them arguing about it one day after school. Ginger was denying that it was true, but her excuses seemed extremely flimsy to Jan Di, and she had seen Ginger hanging around that guy a few times when Ji Hoo wasn't around.

Ultimately, Ji Hoo told her he believed her, and they hugged. But when he turned and walked past Jan Di, apparently not even noticing her, she could see the sadness in his eyes. Even though he'd accepted what she said, Jan Di knew he didn't believe it. He was devastated, and it made Jan Di simultaneously want to burst into tears and also make Ginger pay for it! But she didn't do either. Instead, she followed Ji Hoo...

Ji Hoo left school, and Jan Di followed him. She lost him because he had hopped on his bike, but she knew just where he'd go at a time like this. So, she went there, too. And sure enough, Jan Di found her best friend at the piano in the Suam Cultural Center. He was playing a soft melody when she appeared. She tread lightly so as not to disturb him, but he noticed after a minute and turned around. Despite the look in his eyes suggesting he wanted to be alone, he welcomed her onto the stage and made room for her on the piano bench. And they played together, as they had many times before. This was something he liked to do when he was feeling down, and it had worked for her, as well.

A few songs in, Ji Hoo started talking while still playing. He expressed to her how bad he felt about Ginger but that something hadn't felt right to him in that relationship anyway, so he wasn't as brokenhearted as perhaps he should be.

After a couple more songs, surprisingly, the two of them were smiling and laughing together…

"Thank you, Jan Di-ah," he said at the end of the night. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled and said, "You'll never have to find out." He kissed her forehead and offered to take her home.

The next day was the school dance. That morning, Ji Hoo and Ginger broke up because he actually had proof of her infidelity this time; he caught her making out with his friend in a corridor at school. Ji Hoo had tried to take her somewhere to talk about it privately because he hated to make a scene, but she started going off about it in public, blaming _him_ for her cheating. She actually had the nerve to say it was because he was too boring and that he spent too much time with his 'friend' Jan Di. It ended with Ji Hoo coldly turning and walking away.

Jan Di wanted revenge on the witch, badly, but she tried to stay cool. It was more important that she find Ji Hoo right now…

She couldn't find him and didn't see him all day, and she was very worried, but that evening, she saw him from the window, dressed for the dance. She was surprised he was still going after breaking up that day. Maybe he was going to hang there with his friends? Or, maybe he'd found another date? It wouldn't be hard for someone like Yoon Ji Hoo to get another girl. And Jan Di's heart sank. She would have loved to go with him, even though it wasn't her thing…

Whatever the case, she chose to admire him from afar once again...

Ji Hoo was dressed in a black and white tux, and he looked...incredible. It actually took Jan Di's breath away to see him that way, for too many of her fantasies began with him in such attire. In one particular recurring one, they were getting married...he was dressed in a tux much like this one; his hair looked just like it always did, reaching his mid-neck with wispy bangs pushed to the side and hanging over his right eye.

He saw her and held up a sign to the window. 'You going tonight?'

She wrote one out and held it up. 'No, studying.' She wouldn't have wanted to go, anyway, unless of course, it was with him.

To her surprise, Ji Hoo held up another sign that read, 'Wish you were.' He made the most adorable pouty face and wrote something else. 'I hope you change your mind. If you do, come find me...'

Knowing that Ji Hoo wanted her to go so badly was enough to convince Jan Di to forego her studying for a bit and go to the dance‒it wasn't like she was student of the year, anyway. She would just go, dateless, hang out with him, and come back and study her butt off. Who cares if she had to stay up a little late?

But she had nothing suitable to wear. She felt like a less appealing version of Cinderella...

So, Jan Di called up her best female friend, Chu Ga Eul, to ask to borrow a dress. Ga Eul agreed, and Jan Di packed up her purse to go over there. Before she left, she had a thought, and she took the 'I love you' sign and gently folded it and placed it inside her purse. Then she went to Ga Eul's.

Ga Eul let Jan Di borrow an amazing strapless, white gown with crystal beading around the bust, as well as chandelier earrings. Ga Eul put some makeup on Jan Di and helped her curl her hair, and then she sent her off to the dance with lots of encouragement.

As soon as Jan Di arrived at the dance, she looked around for Ji Hoo. She didn't see him right away, but after a couple minutes of walking around, she caught sight of that gorgeous red head of hair.

And then he saw her…

Ji Hoo's jaw dropped at the sight, but Jan Di didn't dare hope it was because he thought she looked beautiful. He had just never seen her dressed like this or her makeup done or her hair in such elegant bouncy waves. That must be it‒he was just so surprised to see her this way.

They locked eyes across the dance floor, and then he smiled, a brighter and more beautiful one than she'd ever seen before. And he started heading her way…

Jan Di felt her heart leap into her throat, but garnering her courage, she stood tall and walked across the dance floor. All around them, people were mingling and dancing, but all she could see was Ji Hoo, smiling at her, all she could think about was going to him…

On his way over, Ginger caught Ji Hoo by the arm. She was standing in a group, dressed in a flamboyant red dress that showed quite a bit of skin. Jan Di stopped, her smile fading away at the sight of Ginger yanking on Ji Hoo's arm, trying to get him to dance with her. What nerve!

Ji Hoo said something to her with a cold expression on his face and tugged his arm away. Then he looked back at Jan Di and smiled. And again, he started walking toward her.

Slowly but surely, Ji Hoo made his way over to his best friend in the world…

All of a sudden, the guy of her dreams was standing before Jan Di, taking a long look at her. "You look beautiful," he said. Jan Di smiled. "I'm glad you came," he told her.

Jan Di's face hurt from smiling so much, and her body was trembling in anticipation. Should she do it now? She had to. There was no better time than now, and she'd waited far too long. Resolutely, she reached into her handbag and pulled out the sign she'd been saving. And she held it up to him. ' **I love you.'**

Ji Hoo's eyes brimmed with happiness, and he smiled even wider. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sign. He held it up to her. Jan Di felt her tears slipping as she read his sign, ' **I love you.'** She choked out a sob, and he reached up to wipe her tears away with his finger.

After cleaning her tears, Ji Hoo placed his hands on her creamy, slender arms. He rubbed up and down her bare, muscular arms. "Jan Di-ah, I love you. I don't know how long I have, but I feel like it's been much longer than I realize…"

Jan Di's tears threatened to spill again, but before they could, he leaned in and captured her lips…

Their kiss felt like the accumulation of every holiday, every birthday, every special occasion one could possibly anticipate. Ji Hoo brought his hands up to cup her face, gently stroking her smooth cheeks with his fingertips as he moved his mouth steadily over hers. The kiss started soft and lingered… He finally parted from her lips but just to give her air, and then he moved in again. Their kiss turned into _kisses_ , multiple short, sweet pecks. He trapped her top lip with his and gently sucked on it, making Jan Di weaker in the knees than she already had been. When he felt her stagger a bit, his hands found her waist, and he supported her as he delved deeper into her mouth, and she welcomed him inside eagerly…

Her first kiss.

And it was with _him_.

And it was perfect.

After their lips parted, they smiled at each other, and Ji Hoo took her in his arms. Jan Di embraced him as tight as she could, smiling a blissful, tearful smile. Caring not about what was going on around them, they stayed like this for what seemed like a lifetime, yet an all too short one.

When Ji Hoo finally pulled away, he was grinning. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

"I'd love to," she replied. And Jan Di took the hand of her soulmate and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

 *****The End*****


End file.
